The New Girl at Hogwarts*
by Fluer Decador
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts. First chapter is just an introduction. 2nd chapter gets steamy. R/R PLEASE! My first Fan Fic!
1.

Hi.. OK this is my very first fan fic! So go easy on me! lol! Please please review! I really wanna hear comments.. good or bad. ok? hehe.. also, pretty nuch everything is JKR's ecept for Faith, who is my idea. Okay thanks for your time.. Chapter two will only come if i get atleast 10 reviews! lol okay.. mwa xox bye! =)   
  
*The New Girl at Hogwarts  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermoine stood clutching their trunks and baggage on Platform 9 and three quarters. They were gathered around Mrs. Weasly who was giving the usual lecture on how to be safe and cautious during their year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.  
Harry began to droan out of the conversation as he stared at the steaming train.   
He was hoping to get in a car in the back of the train, which would avoid most people. He knew that just about every one he would see would give their condolences about his 4th year…only about 2 months ago had it all happened. The death of Cedric Diggory and the rise of Voldemort had all happened so quickly, it had taken him a while to recover. Harry didn't want to be reminded of these occurrences again.  
"Now, Harry dear, remember to write. Oh, and only hand wash the sweater I made you. It will tear and shrink if you do it any other way."  
Harry nodded, thinking of how nice Mrs. Weasly was. He smiled, and Mrs. Weasly leaned in to kiss him good bye on the cheek.   
"Now you four remember to keep your heads, but have a wonderful year. Ron, take care of Ginny for me."  
Ginny blushed, saying, "Mom, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself. You know that by now I would hope."  
  
"Oh, yes I know... It's just you're my baby.."   
"Mom.. we have to go. No time for this mushy stuff. Love you," said Ron hastily.  
Mrs. Weasly bent down and kissed each of them on the forehead and handed each a small paper brown bag packed with lunches for the train ride.   
Harry dragged his stuff down to the end of the train. The last car was empty, which was very lucky. He set his things down, and walked over to the window to take a last look at the station. Mrs. Weasly stood waving her pudgy hand as high as she could, and blowing kisses.  
The train sounded, which was the signal for the doors closing. Harry went to his seat next to Hermoine and Ron. As the doors were closing, a girl rushed in, just making it in time. She had a long, forest green cotton coat on with a tie- around- belt. Her long, light brown, wavy hair was in her face as she bent over to collect her scattered things(they had fallen when she rushed in). She turned away from them and put her trunk net to the seat, and her other bags on the top compartment. She whirled around to see Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny. Oh, Good job, Faith. Make a running fool of your self before you even get to the school. Way to go.  
  
Harry stood watching this girl frantically try and gather her things, and he watched her turn around. Holy.. She's so hot. Who is she?   
  
The girl made eye contact with Harry, and then jumped, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you in here until now. Do you want me to move to another car?" Her voice was like an angel, so innocent and beautiful.  
Harry didn't know what to say, and from the uh's and um's from Ron, he didn't either. Hermoine became frustrated with their lack of respect, and words, so she spoke up. "No, no, it's fine. We don't mind. I'm Hermoine. This is Ginny, Ron, and Harry. We're in our 5th year.. what about you?   
"I'm Faith McGevvens- a transfer student. I'm in 5th year too," she said, still a little out of breath from the run she did coming in. So walked over to each of them and shook everyone's hand. "I'm so glad I met someone my own age already."  
Hermoine and Ginny laughed, while Ron and Harry were awestruck on how gorgeous she was. Her long, tan legs were visible because she had taken off her coat, and had a very short skirt on. Her buttoned up blouse was slightly open, and you could see she had very womanly features. Her hair was extremely long, about 5 inches from her shoulder, but not touching her butt. It was a light brown, and had wavy curls on the end. It looked like ocean waves, and fell perfectly. Her skin was a complete golden tan. Her lips were full and tinted with a shiny lip gloss. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped, and her eyelashes were voluminous, curly, and dark. Her eyes were a light green. They were those of which you could look into forever, and get lost in their beauty. They reminded Harry of his eyes, and from the pictures he'd seen, his mother's.  
"Where do you live?" asked Ginny.   
"I just moved to London from California, a state in the U.S." Faith began to sit down, interested in having conversation.  
"Yeah, I could tell from your accent you weren't British," Ginny replied.  
Faith laughed a little nervously. She began to twirl her hair and look at Harry. He looked back thing, Harry wake up. You never act like this around a girl.. Get a grip!   
Faith smiled as if she could read his mind, although Harry knew she really couldn't. Faith stood up and excused herself to the bathroom. She slowly but steadily walked away on her 3 inch heels, into the net cart. The boys turned their head in her direction and followed her with their eyes.   
The minute she left, the boys turned to each other, ready to discuss what they had been thinking for the past 10 minutes, how completely gorgeous, sweet, and perfect she was.  
**  
**


	2. Hot n Heavy ~

As Harry opened his mouth to speak, Hermoine shoved her words in, "I don't like her at all. What a snob. A typical American."   
Ron just brushed her off, saying to Harry, "She's soo hott." Harry laughed but agreed, as well. Faith was exactly what Ron had said (hott) and so much more.   
Right then, one person who both the boys wanted to see walked back in (Faith) and another one who the boys didn't want to see walked in (Draco).   
Faith sat down next to Harry, but eyed Draco with interest.   
"Hello, Weasly, Hairy, Skinny and Furmoine. What a lovely day."   
"Get lost, Scum bag," retorted Ginny as she scrunched her nose.   
"And who is this?" Draco asked, looking at Faith.  
"Hi, I'm Faith..and who are you?" She asked in a devilish way.  
"Draco Mafloy. Why don't you come to my part of the train.. I'll introduce you to some of my friends."   
"I'd love to. That is really sweet of you." Said Faith slyly.   
They walked hand in hand out of the cart. Ron blinked trying to fathom what had just happened.   
"That stupid git!" yelled Ron. "She was ours!"  
"She's not a possession you stupid male." retorted Hermoine.  
Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Harry, who looked just as u pset.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back with Draco and Faith, they walked to the far front of the train, where no one was.   
"I thought you were going to show me some friends." said Faith suspiciously.   
"Nah, that was just a joke. I came her to.. well.."   
"Well?" Faith asked, having a small grin on her face.  
"Can I kiss you?" asked Draco.  
"Go right ahead."   
  
(Whoa! Some of you right now may be thinking- what happened to this sweet angelic girl! Haha.. well she is   
a bad bad bad girl from the States)  
  
They engaged in the most passionate kiss Draco had ever had. As for Faith, she had kissed many boboys before, so this wasn't anything new, except she really liked the way Draco kissed. His tongue was soft and tasty. She loved bad boys, and she knew Draco was one. She rubbed against Draco as kissing him, urging him for more...  
  
"I wonder where Faith is..." muttered Harry. He thoughtabout her sweet face, her sweet smile, he sweet voice. He wanted to get to know her better, but thought that he would do just about anything for her.   
Ron had a dazed look upon his face, and Harry wondered if he was thinking the same thing. Hermoine was burying her face in a huge book, The Wonders of Witchcraft.   
Back with Draco and Faith, they had gotten hott and steamy. Faith whispered the words, "I like you alot. You're a good kisser." While Draco kissed her neck. 15 minutes later, while they were still in the small compartment, the speaker above them sounded, "10 minutes 'till Hogwarts."   
Draco continued kissing her, but Faith pulled away. "I gotta go freshen up. I'll see you soon." she said.   
"One more kiss?" Draco pleaded.   
Faith shook her finger, "I'll see you later."   
She loved playing hard to get. Of course, she didnt really like this Draco boy, but he was a good kisser. Maybe she could do that again some time.  
Faith walked into the bathroom, switched her bra, 32C (she switched it because it was messed up) and patted concealer on her hickies.   
Hmmm, she thought as she smiled in the mirror. Your so bad, Faith, she said to her self as she applied lipstick. She kissed the mirror, leaving a large print on it, and walked out, ready to charm the other boys. 


	3. Going out

Authors note:  
  
Okay! So you know the drill.. nothin belongs to me except for Faith.. also- instead of usin' italics, i'm gonna do this * (the star) to express what characters are thinking.. got it? okay, good.   
  
  
  
"Oh, hello.." Faith said lightly, as she walked into the compartment that held the infamous Harry Potter and his   
other friends.   
Harry noticed Faith looked alittle.. well, self conscious.   
"Hi." Harry said.  
There was a moment of silence as Faith walked in, and as she sat down.   
"So," she said..  
"So.." Hermoine retorded.   
"So these robes are a little weird, dont you think?"  
"I guess so. Mum always says that they are cheap material." said Ron.   
"No, but I mean.. Harry?" Faith said rising her voice..."Do you think these robes make me look.. well.. fat?"   
Hermoin twitched. *I can't stand this. She walks in here from the stupid "states" and expects to have every boy like her. Harry.. she can't have him. I like him. Go off and see Draco's friends again, if thats really what you did you stupid slut. *   
"uhm.. no" Harry said, nervously.   
"You are just the sweetest thing, aren't you Har?" Faith flirted.  
Hermoine got mad. *Who the hell calls him "Har"? *   
Harry smiled.   
"Would you mind," Faith continued, "if you could just take me thorugh the school the first couple of days? You know, show me the ropes?"  
"I could do that." Ron responded.  
"Well.. um.. you both could I guess." Faith said.  
"Yeah, sure." Harry told Faith.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ONE DAY LATER...  
  
Hermione had been getting really jealous of Faith, and she didn't know what to do. Even last night, at the opening feast, all the boys looked at her with googly eyes, even Draco.   
Hermione had been placed to share a room with Faith as well, and when Faith got changed around Hermione, well Hermione felt so, well not mature. Also, Hermione woke up around 2 in the morning for some strange reason last night, and Faith was gone. Hermione creeped down to the common room to find Faith with Dean Thomas. They werent doing anything except talking and holding hands, though.   
  
Hermoine plopped herself in a seat at her house table just in time to see Faith giggling and clinging to Harry's arm.  
"Harry Potter! You are just the funniest and most charming young man I have ever come across!" Faith said as she sat next to Harry and across from Hermoine.   
"How could you have been with this boy for more than four years, Hermoine, and not fallen madly in love with him!" Faith laughed. She giggled again and said, "Well I mean, I'm practically head over heels for him!"   
Later that day, for Herbology, Faith was walking with Hermione and suddenly told her she had to go tell Draco Mafloy something. Hermione was puzzled, but just followed behind her.   
"Oh, you dont have to follow me, Hermi." Faith smiled.  
"oh.. okay."   
Faith flipped her hair, and walked away. As she was walking, a small note fell out of her back pack.  
*No one calls me Hermi, you stupid git.... Whats this? A note?*   
Hermoine reached down to the small piece of parchment and opened it.   
  
Faith,   
  
You are my world. That day at the train was great. I want to  
do more with you. Please meet me at 2:40 in the Slytherin   
Dungeon. The password is SNAPE.  
  
Draco.  
  
  
*Wow,* Hermoine thought. *Draco?*  
Hermoine checked her watch. It was 2:35. She looked up.   
*Where is Faith? Where's Draco?*  
She put it together. They ditched Herbology to go have a make out session or something.   
Hermoine checked to see if any one was looking, and darted toward the slytherin dungeon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well of course, I really do love you."   
Hermione heard voices. She had just stepped into the dungeon...  
She looked around and tip toed to where the voices were.  
"How can you love me?" asked a girls voice. "You don't know me really."   
"I know enough about you." said the boy's voice.   
It was Draco.   
Hermione peeked in the room to see Faith sitting on a bed with Draco. They were in Draco's room.  
"I won't do anything you don't want to do." said Draco.  
"I know that, I mean, I really would do anything.. it's just that.." Faith trailed off.  
"What is it?" Draco said.  
"I want a boyfriend, and I want to do, well, stuff, but..." Faith trailed again.  
"Well, would you go out with me?" Draco asked.   
"Yes." Faith smiled.   
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
  
"What was that?" Faith asked.  
"Nothing..." Draco leaned in to kiss her.  
Hermione stared as they kissed passionately for about 5 minutes. Draco's hand moved up and down her body roughly.  
  
  
Hermione gasped as he unbuttoned her shirt.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I swear I'm hearing something." Faith said, pulling away from Draco, her shirt off.   
"It's nothing.. shh.." Draco put his hand on Faith's back and led her down on the bed. He was on top of her, and pressed against her. Faith could feel his body breathing heavily.   
He took off he bra and kissed her all over. She began to sweat..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione ran out of the dungeon searching for Harry and Ron. She knew what they were about to do. She had to tell them right away. 


End file.
